See you at Harvard
by trory-bear1
Summary: Rory went to Harvard and runs into our favorite blond bad boy. The rating is T for now but will be M. RT and LL.
1. Meeting Again

Paring R/T and L/L

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any thing affiliated with it. Nor do I own Chad, oh the things I would do if I did. ;-).

I know Rory is not going to Harvard but like my other story I just found them. I packed them away when I moved three years ago and just recently found them. In the garage. So yeah I am posting them now. I hope you enjoy.

Harvard

' I can't believe I am here' Rory Gilmore thought as she sat on a blanket under a tree at Harvard University. Sitting next to her was Paris Gellar, her one time rival and now one of her best friends.

"Rory, what is wrong with you? You hardly toughed your coffee." Paris asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking of how we got here." Answered Rory, taking a sip of her now cold coffee.

"Well we have four years here, and I refuse to hang out with you if you keep acting like this." Paris said in true Paris fashion.

"I think I miss Chilton." Rory told her pouting.

"Rory, we left in June, it is only August. Besides how can you miss that place you refer to as Hell?" Paris asked with a smile.

"My mom is the one who called Chilton Hell, and you know as well as I the once Lorelai Gilmore makes up a name you stick with it." Rory told her.

"I know what you mean, about the missing Chilton thing, I mean we wouldn't be friends if it wasn't for "Hell". " Paris responded.

"Yeah, well that didn't have such a smooth start. You were mean to me for the first year and a half." Rory said as she looked at Paris with a smile.

"Hey, I thought you were after Tristan, and the only real threat for number one in the class. But then Tristan left and I got over it. Besides I have Kyle now." Paris told her, knowing what she would say next.

"I don't know how many times I told you I wasn't onto him." Rory said," Besides I had Dean."

"Like I said he left and then the only battle I had left with you was for the top grades, which I didn't win either, we tied." Paris retorted.

"Speaking of Tristan, did you ever hear from him?" Rory asked.

"No, he was pretty much not seen after the safe incident. As far as I know he never came back." Paris said, and then added, "I am surprised he didn't try to contact you."

"Why? We weren't exactly friends." Rory said, but knowing what was coming added, "The next words out of your mouth better not be he had a thing for you."

"It so true! I had never seen him try so hard for a girl. He never had to." Paris responded.

"He didn't have a thing for me." Rory said in a finial tone.

"Yes he did, I wasn't blind. I saw the way he looked at you." She said "He never called anyone Mary for that long, if he ever had before."

"He called me Mary to annoy me, and it worked." Rory said, getting flustered. "I do miss him though. He was sort of nice when he said goodbye to me. To tell you the truth I did think he was cute. Maybe if he wasn't so persistent and pushy and there was no Dean then maybe I would have gone out with him."

"So, say you saw him again, what would you do?" Paris asked looking past her, though it went unnoticed by the latter.

"These are offaly strange questions, is there something you would like to share with the class" Rory asked her.

"No, I just miss him too. I have known him all my life. We grew up together. I thought you weren't interested in him?" Paris asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't blind either. I could see how attractive he was."

"Awww, Mary thought I was attractive." Came a male voice from behind Rory that could only be…

"Tristan?" Rory asked turning around to the voice.

When she saw it was indeed Tristan DuGray, she leapt off her blanket and ran to him jumping in his arms for a hug.

"Jeez, Mary had I known I would get this kind of greeting I would have come back ages ago." Tristan said hugging her back. "Seriously I missed you Rory."

"We were just talking about you." Paris said getting up to give him a hug." Rory must have really missed you, she threw her coffee aside and everything."

"It was cold anyway, so how about we go get some fresh coffee and catch up?" Rory asked.

Paris looked at Tristan and then at Rory.

"I can't go, I told Kyle I would call him. Why don't you two go ahead?" Paris said gathering her coffee cup and the now empty blanket.

"I'm free. That is if you don't mind it being just the two of us." Tristan said with a smirk.

"That's fine. I will see you at home Paris." Rory said as an answer.

They said their goodbyes and then went their separate ways.

Coffee Shop

After getting their coffee's Rory and Tristan sat down on the patio. They fell into an easy conversation.

"So what's been happening since I left. Did you guys fail the project? " Tristan asked.

"No, we ended up getting an A. Paris played Romeo and because of it Ms. Mattews thought that it was inspired to stray from the classic of Romeo played by a guy." Rory answered.

"I missed you and Paris kissing?" Tristan asked.

"No she "died" before that" Rory told him rolling her eyes.

"So how did you and Paris become friends?"

"Well after you left, and I was no longer a threat to her romantic interest it wasn't too hard."

"Are you saying it was my fault she hated you?"

"Yes! You constantly hit on me. And you knew Paris had a huge crush on you. So she was mad when I was "mean" to you."

Tristan decided it was time to change the subject and answer the one question he really wanted to know.

"So how is Bagboy?" Tristan asked not being able to keep the disdain from his voice.

"Dean and I broke up last year." Rory answered unaffected.

"I am sorry." Tristan said this time trying to sound sympathetic.

"No your not. I know you hated him just as much as he hated you. Anyway it was because I liked this guy named Jess. I ended up dating him for about two months before we broke up mutually. " Rory told him.

"So your single now?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, no attachments romantically." Rory responded. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason really just asking." Tristan replied running a hand through his hair.

"Your hair is shorter." Rory commented.

"They like to keep it short in military school." Tristan told her. "Where are you living?"

"Grandma bought me an apartment, of course my mom threw a fit." Rory informed him.

"Not staying in the dorms?" He asked.

"No Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't allow that. Something about getting sick to much and not being appropriate." Rory said.

"Yeah I am getting an apartment too. I just need to find one. Do you have any roommates?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I am sharing a two bedroom with Paris." Rory said, then looking at her watch added,

"I have to go. I need to call Lane and my mom. I call every Friday at 5:00."

"Ok, I should get going too. It was nice seeing you again" He told her.

"Yeah you too, we should so it again sometime." She said back

"Sounds good to me. I am going left. So I'll see you latter?"

"Yeah, here is my number call me sometime." Rory said as they hugged and walked off in opposite directions.

Okay so there you go. There is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	2. Who is Living Where?

Who is living where?

First I would like to thank all you who took the time to review. It means a lot to me that people like my work. The good thing is I won't have to keep you in suspense for long I have6 chapters done and is just a matter of finding time to type them up and then update.

I have 2 other stories that I might submit. Tell me what you think.

Love to you all,

Trory-bear1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Gilmore Girls…except the plot to this story and some of the characters in it.

Rory's apartment

When Rory got back to her apartment Paris was waiting for her on the couch. When she saw Rory walk in she jumped up and ran towards the door.

"Rory I have great news!" Paris exclaimed. When Rory just looked at her quizzically, she added, "Kyle asked me to move in with him!"

"Oh, Paris that's wonderful! I am so happy for you." Rory said giving her a hug.

"I know its short notice, but I have to move out." Paris said with an anxious look on her face.

"Which means I will have to find a new roommate." Rory finished the sentence for her.

"Yeah, are you mad?" Paris asked.

"No, it can't be that hard to find a roommate." Rory answered for her.

"Thank you so much Rory, I'll even help you look for a roommate."

"Okay that should be fine." Rory said as she walked to put her stuff in her room.

"So, I have to ask how was coffee?" Paris asked with a knowing smile.

"It was fine, we talked and then made plans to meet again." Rory told her. "Its weird that he is back."

"I know, a year and a half with no word and then he just happens to go to the school he knew you planed to go to." Paris said the last part sarcastically.

"That doesn't mean he had a thing for me." Rory said then pointed out, "Besides, he knew you were coming here too."

"Your right." Paris said and Rory relaxed a little until she added, "It means he still does."

"It does not." Rory said as she threw a pillow at Paris.

"Deny it all you want, you will see in time." Paris said as she dodged a second pillow.

"Whatever, I have to go." Rory said rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know you have to call Lorelai and Lane." Paris said.

'I'll let you off the hook for now, since I have to pack my stuff anyway, but we will talk later."

Rory shaking her head picked up the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Hey sweetie" Lorelai answered as soon as she picked up.

"How did you know it was me?" Rory asked.

"That Chilton education really didn't make you every street smart did it?" Lorelai asked.

"What do you mean?" A confused Rory asked.

"Well there is this thing called caller id." Lorelai answered saying caller id really slow.

"Right, anyway speaking of Chilton you will never believe who I ran into today." Rory stated.

"Bible boy?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Rory asked in return.

"Well that's the only person from Hell that you ever really talked about. Other then Madeline and Louise, but you wouldn't have made such a big deal out of seeing them." Lorelai told her.

"Well yes it was and he was actually nice." Rory told her.

"Does that mean we have to be nice too? " Lorelai whined.

"I think we might be friends so, yes, it might help if we were nice." Rory replyed.

"I didn't know he could play nice." Lorelai stated.

"I have other news, Kyle asked Paris to move in with him, so now I have to find a roommate." Rory told her.

"Really? Tell her I am happy for her. And as far as the roommate thing go, I have an idea." Lorelai said.

"No you can't come live here, this is off campus housing, so you have to go to school here to live here." Rory responded.

"Well why don't you ask Tristan to live with you, since he is so nice now." Lorelai said.

"I doubt he would want too, plus he was nice for maybe all of three hours." Rory said.

"If he feels at all like he did in high school he would jump at the chance." Lorelai told her.

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked, although she already knew the answer.

"He had a thing for you, and boy did he have it bad." Lorelai said.

"That's like the third time I have heard that today!" Rory exclaimed.

"Its true." Lorelai said, then added, "And now that there is no dean and Jess he might want a chance to steal your heart. And if he looks anything like he did he is a very good looking young man."

"He does except his hair is shorter. I can ask him, he said he was getting an apartment, so he might not have to." Rory told her, then asked, "Its okay with you then?"

"Your grown-up, and I think you can handle yourself, if not I will have a little talk with him beforehand." Lorelai told her.

"He doesn't like me! We banter constantly." Rory exclaimed.

"Banter, flirting, tom-at-o, tom-a-to. " Lorelai told her.

"Okay mom I have to go. I still have to call Lane. " Rory said.

"No you don't she is still in Korea with Henry. " Lorelai informed her.

"Really so they decided to stay longer then. I am glad that worked out for them." Rory said.

"Yeah me too, so are you going to ask Tristan to move in." Lorelai asked. "Because if he does you get eye candy, a roommate and a study partner all in one package."

"Okay mom, I will ask him." Rory promised.

"Tell me when he says yes." Lorelai said causing Rory to roll her eyes. "I just have one more question for you. Do you like him?"

Rory hesitated before she answered knowing it would cause a ruckus.

"Yes, there is defiantly an attraction there. But I don't think he likes me. " Rory said.

"So are you going to give him a chance? Oh there is another question. But now I have another one. Did he ask if you where single?" Lorelai asked

"Yes and yes." Rory answered.

"Then he still likes you, he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't interested. So I wish you luck." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom." Rory told her.

"Oh hunny I have to go. Remember to keep me posted and I love you. Bye." Loreali said then hung up after Rory said good-bye too.

When Rory turned around she saw Paris standing there with an evil smile on her face.

"Okay what did you hear?" Rory asked know she had heard something.

"Just enough to know you want a certain ex-Chiltonite to come take my room. Oh and that said person is the object of our little Rory's affection." Paris said but after seeing Rory's reaction added, "Don't worry I won't say anything to him, although it will be interesting to see who tells who first."

"You are so evil." Rory said narrowing her eyes. "Anyway I don't know if he will move in or not, or even if he still likes me."

"Oh, don't worry, he does. He still looks at you like it is taking all his will power not to push you against the wall and have his way with you." Paris said to a now blushing Rory.

"Then wouldn't he not want to live with me? You know lessen the temptation?" Rory asked.

"Just see how long it takes for him to call. That will be a sure sign. If he calls within the day he still has a thing for you." Paris said.

"Don't you have to go move some stuff to Kyle's?" Rory asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes I do. Keep me posted." Paris said, and with that was out the door.

After Paris left Rory decided to draw herself a nice bath. She added some of her favorite Lavender bubbles and climbed in to relax. As she sat there soaking, she thought about her day and how it turned out. She had never really thought she would see Tristan again. Now she had all this mixed up feelings. Did she really like him? And even if he liked her could she date him? Was he really all that changed? She really didn't know one thing was for sure she was going to find out. By the time she was done with her musings the water was cold and almost all the bubbles were gone. So she got out to read. She had changed into pajamas and was just settling down on the couch when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rory said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Mary." Came the reply form the other end of the line.

"When I said to call me I didn't mean tonight." Rory said jokingly, but in the back of her mind she was thinking about Paris' comment.

"Oh I know but I was sitting here in my hotel room bored and I thought I would call and talk to you." Tristan said.

"Well I actually have some news for you, but I want to tell you in person." Rory said.

"Okay so do you want to meet me at that Diner on 11th street in like 10 minutes?" Tristan asked.

"Well I am actually in my pajamas" Rory said blushing.

"I won't complain." Tirstan said.

"No its okay I will change and meet you there in 25 minutes." Rory said.

After he had agreed she hung up the phone and got dressed. Only it had been but a few short hours since seeing him she couldn't wait to see Tristan and tell him the news. And since he was in a hotel there was a good chance he was going to say yes.


	3. The Answer and More

The Answer and More

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the character you would know. Just the idea for this is mine and the characters you wouldn't know.

I am so sorry for the long wait. I never wanted to be one of those writers to keep people waiting for a story; I know how much I hate to wait. However I don't know how often I can update. I have the story all but written and others in the works now too. I have started college and that is a big step. It is taking more of my time then I like and it is just summer classes now. Anyway on with the good stuff. Thanks again for all the positive reviews it makes me happy to know that people enjoy my writing. It is something I love to do, so here is your long awaited update.

Coffeehouse

Rory managed to get to the coffee shop before Tristan. As she was in line, a dark haired young man approached her.

"Hey hot stuff. What's a good-looking thing like you doing all by yourself on a Friday night?" He asked.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Rory retorted.

"I made it my business." He said reaching out and touched her arm. "Besides, I am looking for a little play and I think you're just what I am looking for." He grabbed her wrist as he said this.

Just then two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and she could feel the warm breath on her neck as she heard a familiar voice speak.

"This guy isn't bothering you is he honey?" Tristan asked in a husky voice.

"Not anymore now that you're here." Rory answered as she played along.

"Who are you?" The guy asked Tristan who was way to close to his girl for his likin.

"He is my boyfriend." Rory said as she turned in Tristan's arms to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What do you say we find a table?" Tristan asked as he let go of Rory's waist and took her hand.

"Sounds good." Came her answer as he led her to a table at the other end of the coffee shop.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked as they sat down.

"I don't know he just came up to me and made some lewd remarks to me. Funny, you should rescue me it reminded me of you in high school. " Rory said, then when she saw the look on his face added "Thank you."

"No problem." He told her, and then asked, "So, what was this big news you just had to tell me?"

"Well Paris was asked by Kyle to move in with him. So I have an extra room now and I was wondering if you still needed to find a place? And if you did how you would feel about moving in with me? " Rory asked.

"Ahhhhhh, Mary wants me to live with her." Tristan said teasingly.

"Forget it. I knew you were the same obnoxious boy you always were. " She said as she got up to leave. Tristan however grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I was only joking. Yes if you will still have me I would love to be your roommate." He said in all sincerity.

"Okay how about we go back I will show you around? But since I didn't get coffee because of that jerk you must go get me some."

Rory said as she got up.

"Fine, anything for the lady." He answered and went to go get the coffee.

Rory's apartment

Rory showed Tristan all around the apartment and when the tour was done she made a pot of coffee and sat down at the table with Tristan.

"You sure can put away that coffee." He told her in a joking manner.

"Well if you are going to live here get used to it. Rule number one never deny a Gilmore Girl her coffee." She answered as she got up to refill her mug.

"Ok, I think I can handle That. So when can I move in?" He asked her.

"As soon as Paris moves out." She told him. "Do does that mean I have a roommate?"

"Yes I believe it does." He said.

Just then they heard a key in the lock and saw the door swing open to revile Paris and Kyle. Rory got up out of her sit to hug Paris and Kyle. Not noticing the look of jealousy flash on Tristan's face. However Paris did see it.

"Tristan what a pleasant surprise." Paris said as she went to hug him then added, "So I guess you're moving in then?"

"Yes I am, as soon as you move out." He told her, but he was looking at Kyle.

"Oh silly me, Tirstan I would like you to meet My boyfriend, Kyle, the reason you are having to live with this one." Paris said as she pointed with her head to Rory.

"Hey! I am a great roommate just ask my mom." She responded.

"Anyway I am here to get some stuff and I will get the rest tomorrow. So any time after that you are welcome to move in." Paris said.

"Well in that case I should get going. I have stuff to pack. It was nice meeting you Kyle. I hope to get to know you better. Rory, Paris see you latter. " And with that he was out the door.

"Hey Klyle can you do me a favor and start to take my boxes? I have some stuff I have to talk to Rory about." Paris asked as she gave him a little kiss and he was off.

"What was that?" Paris asked when Kyle was out of ear shot.

"Well Tristan called and…" Rory started but was cut off by Paris.

"No, the you giving Kyle a hug thing." Paris clarified for her.

"Are you Mad?" Rory asked, "I mean I have done it hundreds of time? Okay so not hundreds but I have done it a lot. It didn't mean anything I swear. I would never try to take your man."

"Are you done?" Paris asked, then when Rory nodded she continued, "No, I don't mind, but Tristan sure did. Why do you think I made such a big deal about Kyle being my boyfriend?"

"I didn't notice. Do you think he is mad?" Rory asked.

"No, he relaxed a bit when he realized that Kyle was my boyfriend. Speaking of which I should go help him. I want details though you better keep me updated." Paris said and then after Rory said she would they went into their separate rooms.

The Next Morning

When Rory woke up she smelled coffee. Which was surprising considering that Paris would never make coffee. She was constantly making fun of Rory because of her addiction and would never fuel it. So she put on her robe and walked out of her room wondering what was going on. She was shocked to find Tristan there.

"Tristan what are you doing here?" Rory asked as she made her way to the coffee pot.

"Well I brought over my stuff, and I saw that you were still asleep, so I thought I would make you breakfast as a thank you." Tristan answered setting out the eggs and bacon and toast he prepared.

"Well as long as its good you can thank me any time you want." She said taking a bite of her toast.

"I could think of a few other ways to thank me ." He said as he smirked. However he said "Ouch!" When she slapped him.

"And you're already at it at…"Rory said, then added "8 in the morning."

"What can I say I am always at it when I am with you." He responded.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." She said, then blushed when she realized what she said. She decided she needed to change the subject. She added "this is good by the way."

"Well thank you." Tristan saw that she was uncomfortable and went along with her.

"Although the bacon tastes a little weird." She told him.

"That's because its not real bacon, its turkey bacon." Tristan said. When Rory made a face, he said what its healthy."

"You and Luke would get along. Wait until I tell my mom." Rory said.

"I guess she can't cook either then?" Tristan asked with a playful smile at her reaction.

"What makes you think I can't cook?" She asked with a pout.

"Well judging by the fact that there are like 20 boxes of Pop-Tarts in your cupboard. And little else I might add. I am glad I brought supplies or we would starve. " This earned him a glare and another playful slap.

"Its not my fault that my mom thinks that Pop-Tarts are in the food pyramid." She said defensively.

"I can't wait to meet her." Tristan said in a sincere voice.

"Don't worry you will." Came her answer.

"Well I am all moved in and everything." Tristan said.

"Good to know I have an official roommate. I am sure we will have lots of fun together."

She immediately regretted saying it as the words came out of her mouth.

"Well if I know quite a few ways in which we can have fun." Tristan said huskily, the innuendo present in his voice.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Rory asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I have to keep my ways youthful, if you know what I mean." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

" Maybe I should have thought out living with you a little more." Rory responded.

"I am I making you uncomfortable, Mary?" Tristan asked, but by then he was standing behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Ugg, yeah and now that we are roommates its time to use my real name." Rory said groaning at how it felt to have his breath on her ear.

At this Tristan took her plate and his to the kitchen, as well as her mug. On seeing her reaction to him. And being that close was not helping matters. He came back out with coffee for her and sat back down.

"I am sorry Rory, lets just forget about it and talk about the ground rules. I sure you have some." Tristan said looking truly sorry.

"Okay, well I guess we need some kind of system on how to divde the shower time." Rory said but before he could comment added, "The next words out of your mouth had better not be 'I don't mind sharing'."

"I wouldn't dream of it, never mind I would" Tristan said then after thinking added " But how about who ever needs to use it first gets too. Unless its not planned like class and then you can go first. It after all technically your place."

"Okay that works. No parties unless okayed by us both. Studying and such." Rory said and Tristan nodded her agreement.

Now came the subject neither one really wanted to broach on Dating.

"What about company of the opposite sex?" Rory asked surprising herself he didn't bring it up first.

"Well I suppose we could bring that up as it happens. Seeing as how neither you nor I have anyone worth bringing back here. Knowing you, you will be too preoccupied with school and I had hoped to have that rub off on me. If it comes up we can talk about it then." Tristan answered for her. Knowing the only person of the opposite sex he would want to bring back to his place was sitting in front of him. Little did he know Rory was thinking the thing.

So there you have it. Part three. They will get together in the next few chapters I promise. And long awaited tory action in the next chapter. I will try to update again this weekend. The only days I don't have class. Ok so I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. And while your at it check out my other Trory, Myspace Meeting. Till next time.


	4. Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any characters from it. Only the ideas for this story.

A/N: Ok here it comes…I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about the long time for updating. I have been really busy with class and family stuff. And packing up to move. Starting college and all that. On my own for the first time ever! I took summer classes at the JC but now it's the real thing. Bad news I will have 18 units. However thank you to all of you that reviewed. Also to all of you that review chapter after chapter thank you so much. Knowing that you like the story means so much to me. There is no greater compliment. To get right down to it yes Gilmoregirl, there was a typo. I am sorry if it caused confusion. A special thanks to OTHlover04 you have remained a constant reviewer to not only this story but my other Myspace Meeting as well. However all my reviewers are special and thank all of you again. One last thank you too my best friend and beta-reader Hadley, without you and your first round of reviews, good or bad I wouldn't put up a single chapter. If you would like the wonderful Hadley to beta for you, you can find her at resources. So on with the story.

Getting To Know You

Tristan and Rory's apartment

Tristan and Roy had lived together for a few days. Just getting to know each other and starting classes. However it was again Friday and time for Rory and Lorelai to have their Friday talk, not that Friday was the only day they talked. But this particular Friday Rory was late calling so Lorelai called Rory.

"Hello?" Tristan said as he answered the phone

"Is this Tristan?" Lorelai asked in response.

"Yes, this must be Lorelai." Trisan answered.

"Oh and you know not to call me Miss Gilmore? Your good." Lorelai told him. To which he smirked.

"Yes, Rory filled me in on the fact to call you Lorelai. But any way I am sorry to tell you Rory isn't back yet. She has some extra reading to do and is at the library she should be back soon though. I can tell her you called." Tristan told her apologetically.

"Where are you running off to so fast. If Rory isn't there then you will just have to entertain me till she gets back." Lorelai said happily.

"Uh, I guess I can talk to you. What do you want to talk about?" Tristan asked.

"What exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?" Lorelai answered with her own question.

"I don't know what you mean." Tristan said, although it was clear he did.

"Don't play dumb. Or try to fool the parents, I not only know the rules I made most of them." Lorelai told him.

"Right, I forgot about that. My intentions are completely honorable." Tristan answered her.

"So it was just my imagination that by what Rory told me that you didn't want to date her." Lorelai said smugly.

"For me to date your daughter she would have to want to date me first." Tristan said but the conversation couldn't go any further because in walked Rory.

"Hey Tristan, I brought some pizza home and I rented some movies, I was thinking we could have a movie night to…" Rory was talking but stopped when she saw that Tristan was on the phone setting her stuff down she asked him, "Who are you talking to?"

"Is that my baby? Put her on the phone now please." Lorelai told him.

"It's your mom, and she wants to talk to you." Tristan said getting up and handing the phone to a confused Rory.

"Hi Mom." Rory said into the phone as Tristan went in to the kitchen to get plates and drinks.

"Hey Honey! I can't believe you one where not home to talk to me and two having a movie night with out me." Lorelai said with a pout.

"Mom I can hear you pouting. Anyway I still have to have some fun now that I am in college." Rory told her. "I can't believe you talked to Tristan. What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh you know the usual, he wants me I told him he is too young for me, and besides I have Luke. " Lorelai told her.

"MOM!" Rory exclaimed. Tristan came back in the room giving her a confused look. "I hope your joking and just for that I am hanging up. Bye! "

"I can't believe you are leaving me for Bible Boy?" Lorelai asked indigently.

"Yes, bye now." Rory told her and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Tristan asked handing Rory pizza. "I didn't know what you would want so I brought you both coffee and soda. Although if I know you at all then it will be coffee. " He added smiling at her.

"Coffee please." Rory said. She then took a sip and looked at him asking, "So what did you and my mom talk about?"

"I just asked you. But if you must know we were talking about you. How you were late to call her things like that." Tristan told her. "She sounded upset about us having a movie night."

"Oh she was, but I told her that I still had to have some fun." Rory told him taking another piece of pizza.

"I know a lot of other ways we could have fun." Tristan said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"And on that humble note I will start the movies." Rory said getting up and going to the DVD player.

They watched 'She's All That' before they were both falling asleep. When it was over they went to there separate rooms to go to sleep.

A Few Weeks Later

Rory and Tristan had gotten into a routine. They had also become much more comfortable around each other. However on this particular night there was a thunder storm and it was raining really hard. Worse yet Tristan still wasn't home. So Rory was at the apartment by herself. Right then she was looking around the apartment for candles in case the power went out. Just when she had found some Tristan came in the door.

"Hey Rory, what are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"Oh hey, I was looking for candles in case the power went out." Rory said walking to the kitchen where he was. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Awww, Mary you didn't need to worry. This morning I saw that we were almost out of coffee, so I went to pick some up." He told her.

"Thanks Tris. That is sweet." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just as the electricity shoot through both of there bodies the power went out.

"Great." Rory mumbled.

"You okay?" Tristan asked her.

"Yeah, it just makes me miss home." Rory said as she walked around lighting the candles.

"Why?" Tristan asked, taking a match and helping her.

"You will think it is stupid." Rory said blushing.

"No I won't just tell me." He told her.

"Okay, but if you laugh I will hurt you." She said giving him a look that said 'I mean business.' "Well when I was littler I was afraid of thunder and lighting and so my mom and I would always make a fort kid of thing and stay in there and eat junk food. Even when I was older and no longer afraid. " When she was done she looked at him to make sure he wasn't laughing.

"That's cool. Its okay I used to be afraid of storms too." Trstan told her.

"Really? " Rory asked him.

"Yeah, I would always hang out with my older sister, not my mom." Tristan responded.

Then getting an idea went to the hall closet and brought blankets out. When he started moving the furniture rory looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"Well I am making the tent so you go get the food." Tristan told her as if that was obvious.

"Tristan you don't have to do this." Rory said. "Really I haven't been afraid since about 8. It only made me miss home a little."

"Rory come on it will be fun. And I know I don't have to, I want to." Tristan said.

"Okay if you sure." Rory said. He just nodded in response.

One Hour Later

Rory and Tristan where sitting in their "tent". Rory was painting her toenails and they where debating about books.

"Are you kidding me? 'The Scarlet Letter' is a horrible book." Rory said looking up.

"I guess you failed to grasp the hidden meaning." Tristan said, knowing it would get a rise out of her.

"Hawthorne was _trying _to write the feelings of a women. He did a deplorable job. And as for hidden meaning? This coming form the guy that thought that Dickens wasn't Anti-Semantic. " Rory was practically yelling and waving her nail polish wand at him.

"Clam down Mary. I was just joking. " Tristan said holding up his hands.

"Okay Bible Boy, at least you didn't touch Austen. For that you would have died." Rory said jokingly although they both knew she was serious.

"Can you scoot over? " Tristan asked her. "I want to lay down."

"Sure hang on." Rory said as she lay down too.

They were looking at the ceiling. Not talking just watching the light flicker around them. It was then that Tristan looked at Rory again. Admiring how nice she looked in the candle light.

"Can you tell me more about your sister?" Rory asked turning on her side to look at him.

"Sure. Her name is Hadley and she is 25. We were and still are pretty close. She loves to read, much like you. However she went to Yale. And engaged to a man named Peter Westly. He is actually really nice and I am happy she found someone who cares about her. You would get along. " Tristan told her.

"She sounds nice." Rory told him.

"Well I know you don't have any siblings so I will ask about your mom." Tristan said.

"Besides what you know. She is a lot like me. Except she doesn't like to read as much as I do. Or really study. She used to dance around the house playing loud music. So I just got earplugs." Rory told him. He was laughing.

"But you have talked to her and know a lot about her. " Rory said to him.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Tristan said chuckling. Rory yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah." Rory responded, yawning again.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Tristan asked.

Rory shook her head. She just garbed a pillow off the couch and nestled under a blanket she had been laying on. When Tristan stared getting up she garbed his wrist and looked at him.

"What?" He asked, looking back down at her.

"Why are you leaving. You can stay. There is enough room for you too." Rory told him.

As much as Tristan wanted to sleep next to her he didn't know if it was a good idea. But looking at her again he gave in.

"Okay, I am just going to blow out the candles." Tristan said and did. Right as he was getting back in the tent he stopped and looked at her. "Do you mind if I take off my shirt?" he asked.

"No, its fine." Rory answered. Although she wasn't so sure when he did. He had an amazing body. She swallowed hard and moved over lifting up the blanket for him to crawl in.

"Really Mary, you want to risk not only having me shirtless but also share a blanket?" Tristan asked smirking. She didn't even respond instead she turned the tables on him.

"Oh I will be fine. The real question is will you." She asked before lifting up her butt to remove her pants. When she was done she moved closer to him and whispered seductively in his ear "Try and keep your hands to your self." Before trailing her hand down his body stopping just above his underwear. With that she then scooted away and went to sleep, leaving a very surprised and aroused Tristan to think to him self. 'This is going to be a long night.'

Okay there you go. I finally updated. By the way I know that Tristan's sister name is the same as my Beta's. But she asked me if I could do that for her. Anyway I hoped you liked it and for now I am moving it down to T. However it WILL get to M. And it WILL be a Trory. Just be patient.


	5. A Plan To Fool

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: I am sorry for not including Gigi. However I know I have said this before. I had like three stories partially written I, then I moved. I didn't see them again until we cleaned out our garage earlier this year. When I wrote the story there was no Gigi so I didn't write her in. And when I was typing it up I didn't even think twice about it. She isn't mentioned much and I just wasn't thinking. So I am going to continue with the story I already had written and not include her. She really isn't important to this story. But thank you for all the reviews! I did move down the rating, however in a few chapters it will be raised back to M. And Once again thank you to Hadley. I don't know what I would do without you. Not only as a critic but also as a friend. I have one more thing to say before I continue. I am really surprised that except for one review all the rest were positive. I will be the first to catch a flaw in my writing. I love to write and it is what I want to do. The fact that you are enjoying my story means a lot to me. Also I don't know how often I will be able to Review now that I am in college with 18 units. I will try my best. I am finally settled into my Dorm so that should make it easier.

A Plan To Fool

The Next Morning

Sunlight was filtering through the sliding glass door. The bright light invade Rory's eyes as she tried to hold on to last remnants of sleep. However she soon noticed that her pillow was not only warm but was moving up and down and that her leg was wrapped around something that in her sleep hazy mind she could not identify. When she finally opened her eyes knowing she would not be able to get back to sleep she realized that Tristan was her pillow. And she had her legs intertwined with his. Her stirring caused Tristan to wake up.

"Good morning Mary." Tristan said his voice deep and husky from sleep.

"Good morning Bible Boy." Rory said as she tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Exactly how did we get in this position?" She started to move away but Tristan's arm around her held her in place.

"It seems you couldn't keep your hands off me." He responded reluctantly letting her go.

"Um excuse me? I think it was you who couldn't keep their hands to themselves." She said getting up.

"I was only joking, and just so you know, we were on my side of the tent. That means you came to me." He said also getting up. He then walked to her and whispered in her ear. "Not that I am complaining, I would wake up next to you any day."

Just then the phone line in his room started ringing. He went to go answer the phone before the person hung up.

"Hello." Tristan said.

"Tristan this is your mother." Hayley DuGrey stated.

"Hi mom is something wrong?" Tristan asked wondering why she would call him.

"No darling, I was calling to remind you of the Benefit for the new hospital wing. The one that is going to be in three weeks." She told her son. Which caused him to roll his eyes, he knew what was coming.

"Yes mom, I remembered and I am coming. We have been over this." Tristan said tersely.

"Well I wanted to remind you that we have you as two. So bring a date. And try and make her suitable this time Tristan. You should know who is and isn't by now. I want to see you with some one respectable. Its not too early to think of forever." She recited the line she went over every time they talked.

"Ok mom. I have to go. I have to study for an English exam. Bye see you in three weeks." Tristan said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Rory asked as he entered the living room.

"Why? Are you jealous Mary?" Tristan asked. When he saw she was not amused he answered her. As he did he ran a hand through his hair. "That was my mom calling to remind me about a benefit in three weeks."

"Oh yeah, my grandma is making me go to that." Rory said.

"Did you get the 'suitable' date speech too, or is that just a charming attribute of my mother." He asked her.

"Oh no I got it too. With the added bonus of 'its never to late to think about your future.'" Rory said rolling her eyes. She glared at him when Tristan started laughing.

"Its not you. My mom said almost the same thing to me." Tristan said. Which caused her to laugh as well.

"I guess all those society types think alike." Rory said.

"So did Lorelai get the same speech?" Tristan asked.

"No, I think Grandma has given up on her. " Rory said. Just then her stomach grumbled.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Tristan said laughing.

"Okay, let me change and then we can go." She said as they headed to their rooms. When she reached her door she turned around and said "Tristan?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks." She told him and disappeared into her room to get ready.

The Diner

"I still can't believe how much you can eat. " Tristan said as they were finishing their food. "Not that I am complaining I think its sexy that you feel comfortable to eat what you want and not just a salad."

"Whatever, my mom can eat more." Rory said.

"Really, now that I would have to see to believe." He said laughing.

After they had paid the check and were walking back to the apartment Rory desided to speak.

"So we have that English exam to study for." She stated.

"Wow, for some one who is supposed to be so smart that was not the most intelligent thing to say Mary." Tristan said, which caused him a punch in the arm.

"I had a point Bible Boy." Rory said. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to study together."

"Wait, Rory Gilmore just asked me to study with her Are you okay?" Tristan asked as he playfully checked her forehead for a temperature.

"What on earth is wrong with you? Its not like I purposed." Rory asked him.

"I do believe you told me sophomore year that you viewed studying as a solitary activity." Tristan stated every matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe you remembered that!" Rory exclaimed.

"What can I say. I happen to have gift when it comes to my memories of you." Tristan stated. "I wouldn't mind studying with you though. You could probably help me keep on track."

"Ok, so when we get home, I will change into comfy clothes and then we can study." Rory told him.

"Ok." Was all he said as they walked into the building where their apartment was.

The Apartment 3 hours later

Rory and Tristan were sitting on the couch, reading over their notes. However Rory noticed that she was missing some of hers and saw that they were to Tristan's right. Since she was on his left, and didn't want to disturb him, she decided she would just reach over him. This ended up as her straddling him. Tristan acting purely on instinct grabbed her ass and flipped them over in one swift motion so he was now on top, with her pinned to the cushions. He was leaning in to kiss her when he heard a knock at the door. As soon as he realized what had happened he got up and started running his hand through his hair.

"Rory I am so sorry, I wasn't even thinking." Tristan said.

"Tristan its fine" Rory stated as she walked over to the door to see who was there.

"Hey guys what's up?" Paris asked as she walked in. Seeing how flustered they both were she asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, we were just studying." Rory answered a little to fast causing Paris to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, anyway I do have a reason to be here." Paris said. Then looking at Tristan asked, "Do you think me and Rory can have a moment alone?"

"Sure, no problem." Tristan answered as he walked into his room.

"What's up Paris? Do you need anything to drink?" Rory asked. Paris just shook her head.

"No lets just sit down." Paris said heading for the couch.

"Paris come on it can't be that bad." Rory said as she joined Paris on the couch.

"Yes it can Rory." Paris said as she buried her head in her hands.

"Paris what is it?" Rory asked, getting worried then it dawned on her, "Did Kyle break up with you?"

"No, he didn't. Its worse." Paris deadpanned.

"What is it? Just tell me." Rory told her.

"He wants to take me to visit his parents this weekend." Paris told her, saying it as if it were the end of the world.

"That's great Paris!" Rory exclaimed, then when Paris shot her a look she said "Or not."

"I should be happy right?" Paris asked.

"Yeah that's a big step. I don't get why it's bad." Rory said.

"Well it means we are getting serious. I have never been serious. In fact the only other date I ever had was the one you set me and Tristan up on!" Paris almost screamed.

"What's wrong with serious? I mean you live together?" Rory asked.

"I don't know I just freaked. They are going to hate me!" Paris said.

"No they won't. They will love you just like Kyle does, okay not exactly like he does, that would be gross." Rory stated laughing, which made Paris laugh.

"Will you help me pick out what to wear?" Paris pleaded.

"I don't know. That didn't go to well last time. In fact I still haven't gotten back my mom's clothes." Rory told her.

"I know and I am sorry. But this time is different. Tristan was never going to be mine, and as you put it Kyle loves me. I just need to make sure my clothes make the right staement." Paris assured her.

"Okay, I will help you. What are friends for anyway?" Rory said as she gave Paris a hug.

"Thank you so much." Paris told her.

"No problem. When are you going?" Rory asked.

"This weekend. So how about you come over and help me then." Paris said.

"Sure thing. I will call you latter. You should get back so Kyle doesn't think you left him." Rory said walking her to the door.

"Sounds good." Paris said hugging Rory one more time before leaving.

"Bye." Rory said and then shut the door and sighed.

"So guy trouble?" Tristan asked as he walked out of his room.

"Yeah, Kyle wants her to meet his parents." Rory told him.

"Well I would expect that, they are living together." Tristan said.

"I know, she asked for my help, although I can't imagine why. The last time I helped her the date didn't go so well." Rory said shooting him a purposeful look.

"Hey, you asked me to take her out. " Tristan said in his own defenence. "You asked me to try and I did."

"I know. I guess it worked out ok. She is with Kyle now and everything." Rory said.

"Yeah they seem happy." Tristan said.

"That they do." Rory said back. "So what do you say we order some food and watch a movie."

"Why Mary I am shocked!" Tristan exclaimed. "We have a test tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but I have had all the studying I can take for one day." Rory told him.

"Right." Tristan said remembering their earlier predicament.

"So what do you feel like? Pizza, Chinese, Indian?" Rory asked. Saying the last one hopefully.

"How about Indian." Tristan said.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am that you moved in?" Rory said as she got up to order the food.

"You only say that because I will eat Indian food with you." Tristan said back.

"Blasphemy!" Rory exclaimed laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked as she walked back into the living room, and she was striating up for their night in.

"Uh… how about The Wedding Singer?" Rory asked.

"Sure I guess. I am going to get changed into more comfortable clothes." Tristan said.

"Yeah me too. The food will be here in 30 minutes." Rory told him.

Five minutes later they were both out of their rooms in their night clothes. They sat down on the couch to just wait for the food, and to tidy the living room a little more to make watching the movie a little more comfortable. When they were done the food was there and Rory went to the takeout jar to get money to pay for the food. She brought it into the living room where Tristan already had drinks.

"Ah, so you remembered that I like soda with my Indian food." Rory stated as she set out the containers.

"Yup, although you do choose it over coffee other times too. " Tristan responded.

"I am just glad you can eat this. Mom always use to say how you could never get the smell out." Rory said.

"I know you have told me that before." He said as he turned on the movie and sat down with his food.

They both watched in silence, occasionally laughing at the jokes. Tristan kept looking at Rory and when she caught him she decided to say something.

"What? Do I have sauce on my face?" She asked him.

"No, you don't. I was just thinking." Tristan said.

"Is that such a good idea?" Rory teased.

"Haha Mary, Very funny. " Tristan said to her.

"Okay Bible Boy what pray tell were you thinking about?" Rory aksed him

"The benefit. And how I will find a suitable date." Tristan answered.

"It can't be that hard. Just don't look for bimbos." Rory said.

"I was actually thinking maybe we could go together. I mean who could be more suitable then a Gilmore or a DuGrey?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know if you would be considered suitable." Rory joked. When Tristan playfully glared at her she added, "Yes that's fine. It saves me from going and finding some one."

"Really I thought you would say no." Tristan told her truthfully.

"Why? I mean we are friends. Friends can ask friends for favors." Rory said, although as soon as she realized what she said she regretted it.

"Really? Then how about we turn off this movie and go back to my room?" Tristan propositioned.

"Watch it DuGrey," She said playfully. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well it's quite simple, we turn off the movie and head to my room, then when we get there we undress, find the bed and then-" Tristan said as he slowly got closer to her and his voice got lower and huskier.

"I meant about the benefit gutter brain." Rory said blushing.

"What do you mean? Didn't you just say we were going together? I was just kidding about the favor thing." Tristan said, thinking she was rethinking going with him. He knew he shouldn't bait her like that but couldn't help it.

"Yeah I am still going with you. I know you well enough to know that you are kidding. What I meant was are we going as friends or what?" Rory asked.

"What would fall in the 'or what' category?" Tristan asked.

"Going as a couple." Rory said which caused Tristan to look at her. "Of course a fake couple."

"Right, I knew that." Tristan said. "So basiclly we are going to fool my parents and our grandparents that we are dating?"

"Yeah I guess. I wasn't thinking about it that way. Mom will be so proud!" Rory said laughing.

"So what is involed in the whole couple thing?" Tristan asked.

"Right I forgot. You really haven't done the whole couple thing." Rory said.

"Not really no." Tristan laughed.

"Okay well we have to know stuff about each other which we do. Well some stuff. Other stuff like how long we have dated, things like that." Rory told him.

"Well we can say we started dating when we meet up here which would make it about two months by the benefit." Tristan said.

"Okay that works. This will also keep them off our backs about dating. This is a great idea. But we need to know more about each other." Rory said.

"Rory I already know way more about you then any other girl I have seen." Tristan said.

"We need to make this believable, Tristan." Rory said.

"They aren't going to quiz us Rory." Tristan said laughing again.

"There is stuff that might come up. You never know what people will ask you about the other person." Rory said. They were now facing each other the Movie having been turned off.

"Okay so what kind of stuff do boyfriends and girlfriends know about each other?" Tristan asked. He was obliviously in uncharted territory.

"Well stuff about each other and each others families. We kinda covered the family thing last night." Rory answered blushing at the memory. This didn't go unnoticed by Tristan.

"Ok so do you want to do like they did in the Parent Trap and change information about our lives?" Tristan joked.

"I can't believe you not only have seen The Parent Trap, but also reference it in conversation." Rory said laughing.

"Watch it or your on your own. Besides I have a sister remember." Tristan said.

"Okay I'll let it slide, for now. It's getting late. Lets clean up and go to bed we can finish this tomorrow." Rory said.

"So now that we are 'dating' can we share a bed?" Tristan asked suggestively.

" First off we are fake dating and second I don't think I could keep my hands off you." Rory said as she ran off to her room, causing Tristan to groan.

_This should be fun. _They both though as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. More Personal Info

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

A/N: Wow I finally got out an update out! I am really sorry about that. I am officially in college now. I have had a hectic time and have been so bad about updating. This is only worsened by the fact I have to send my work to Hadley to look over, as I would trust no one else to do so. Ok so thank you to all who reviewed. As always I love to hear what you think. The last chapter was 12 pages! Anyway thanks as always to Hadley. On with the story.

More Personal Info

The Apartment

The morning dawned and with it the smell of coffee and cooking hit Rory's nose. She lightly crept out of her room to find Tristan at the stove making breakfast.

"Not that I am complaining because you can actually cook, but why are you making breakfast?" Rory asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"Well seeing as were dating now I figured I would do something boyfriend like." Tristan answered turning around.

"What makes you think making us breakfast would be boyfriend like?" Rory asked laughing.

"Well its something I would never have done for any other girl I have had relations with." Tristan answered as he turned away form the stove and started dishing up plates. "Besides I was sick of Pop-Tarts."

"Well then I see the logic." Rory said taking a bite of bacon. "Turkey bacon again?"

"Yeah its all I eat." Tristan answered and when Rory started laughing he asked "What?"

"I forgot to tell my mom. I still think Luke will like you." Rory stated.

"Oh really? You know if you keep laughing at me I won't make you breakfast ever again." Tristan told her.

"Hey! I am going to go to all the trouble to tell my mom so that Luke will like you and that is how you repay me?" Rory asked pouting.

"I guess I could be nicer, form how you talk about him it must be important that he approves of the guys you date." Tristan said.

"Yeah, and be careful not to hurt me. After the first break up with Dean, he was pretty mean to him. Then again he never did really like him." Rory said.

"Really? I like him already." Tristan said.

"So do you want to get into specifics now or after the test?" Rory asked.

"Well since we only have like an hour until the test I say after. It gives us time to finish eating and get ready." Tristan said glancing at his watch.

"Ok but I get the first shower." Rory said as she continued to eat. "By the way the way this is really good."

"Fine and thank you." Tristan said.

After the Test

"Wow, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Rory said as she and Tristan exited the building where they had their English class.

"You always do well." Tristan told her.

"Not always. And you do pretty good yourself." Rory said.

"How about we stop by the coffee shop and get some coffee and Danish then go back to the apartment and learn all that couple stuff." Tristan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rory said.

The Apartment

Rory and Tristan had picked up their snack and where just getting back to the apartment when the phone started to ring.

"Hello." Rory said as she answered the phone.

"My darling daughter! How are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I am fine mom. How are you?" Rory asked.

"Well I am glad you asked. Not so good. Now since I know you love me, I know you will help me out of my misery. You see dear daughter of mine, your grandmother seems to think it my duty to make sure you pick an okay date for this benefit. So do tell who do you plan on taking?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom can you hang on a second?" Rory asked her instead of answering. She held her hand over the mouthpiece and turned to Tristan. "Hey go get the phone from my room. Its time to tell my mom of our plan."

"Rory don't leave me hanging here. She won't leave me alone. I am going crazy, even coffee can't help." Lorelai whined.

"Hello Lorelai." Tristan said.

"Where did my daughter go? I was in the middle of talking and she just passes the phone to you? That's it she is now dubbed E.R!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom if you can be quite for more then one second, we would be able to tell you what's going on." Rory said.

"It better be damn good." Lorelai said.

"Okay Tristan I am just going to tell her." Rory said, purposely lacing her voice with apprehension.

"Tell me. Tell me." Lorelai chanted.

"Okay. Well Tristan kept getting the same speech I was getting. Bring an appropriate date. You know the whole spiel. So we decided to go together. But here is the best part…we are going as a couple." Rory told her mom."

Lorelai was silent for a while. All Rory and Tristan could do was look at each other. They didn't know what to do. Was it that bad of an idea? They had thought it would solve both of their problems. Rory couldn't stand it any more she had to say something.

"Mom?" Rory asked.

"I am so proud of you!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Okay. Why?" Rory asked confused.

"You are going to try and fool Emily Gilmore!" Lorelai said laughing.

"Its to save both of us." Tristan said. "We aren't trying to fool anyone."

"Give me a break. You are not dating so you going as a couple is a complete sham. But it will undoubtedly be fun to watch." Lorelai said.

"Fine mom. We should get going. We have a lot to learn about each other to make this convincing. With the benefit just three weeks away we will need time to study and all that." Rory said.

"Well you better get all the details hammered out. They are going to be vultures prying into all the details of your love life. Including your sex life, which the younger set will surely be dying to hear about." Lorelai said the last part laughing. Knowing that Rory was blushing.

"Now that is something I wouldn't mind talking about." Tristan said playfully leering at Rory, which just caused her to blush more.

"Keep your hands to yourself there, Mister." Lorelai warned. "Now let me talk to my daughter alone."

"Sure thing Lorelai. Mary I look forward to our talk." Tristan said hanging up.

"Thanks a lot mom!" Rory exclaimed.

"What? I am not the one that wanted to play girlfriend to Hartford's resident playboy." Lorelai told her.

"I thought it would be better than just going as friends. You know keep them all off our backs about finding someone to date. Grandma gave me the 'its never too late to start thing about your future' speech again." Rory told her mom.

"Sweets, they might as well get an extra fee for that night." Lorelai said.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Please it is going to be a circus! Everyone will be hounding you for details. This will be big big news. Your grandma will be so thrilled that any fault I could possibly have that night will be over looked. This is serious to them. High society dictates certain things. It will be assumed by all the people you went to high school with that…well lets just say the only person who will ever call you Mary again is Tristan" Lorelai was on a full blown rant.

"I don't see why it will be a big deal. And people can think what they want I know it's not true. It will not be that bad. Please at the most we can only say we have been dating for two or three months tops." Rory reasoned.

"I am just trying to make sure you know what you are getting into. In a way it will get them all off your backs about dating and getting set up. That's all I am going to say." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom. I am going to go. We had a test today and I am beat. I love you." Rory said.

"I love you too. Bye." Lorelai said before hanging up.

"So what's up?" Tristan asked brining in some drinks.

"Nothing really. Apparently we will be an attraction. Oh and everyone who went to Chilton with us will think we are having sex." Rory told him.

"Ummm, yeah. I didn't think about that. I should have, considering we have been dating for three months. I have never gone that long without. We just won't talk about it. Besides the only people that will ask is anyone our age." Tristan said.

"You may think that is no big deal Tristan, but I do! Your going to get pats on the back, while they will be calling me Magdalene! " Rory exclaimed.

"Well then we will just have to stick together." Tristan reasoned. "Please don't back out now. I really don't want to deal with the whole Tristan, this is the granddaughter/daughter/niece of my associate. Why don't you two go talk?"

"Fine. But if anyone dares to call me a Magdalene-"Rory said.

"I will kick their ass. The girls will only glare. Can you handle that?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be set up with anyone either. So let's get down to business." Rory said.

"Ok well we touched on family a little, but you don't know anything about my parents. My mother's name is Haley. My father's name is Jules. He and my grandfather Janlen work at the same insurance firm as your grandfather." Tristan told her.

"I didn't know that. I knew that my grandfather knew your grandfather, but that was it. Do you get along with your grandfather?" Rory asked.

"To be honest, no not really. I can't really talk to him, I get along better with him then my father, but I hear the same lectures. When you join us in business etc. he has also been sick for years. At this point he isn't really working much. What about you and your grandparents?" Tristan asked.

"Oh well we get along. We aren't like super close. I only saw them occasionally before I started Chilton. They paid for tuition and we went to weekly dinners. The relationship is strained because of my mom." Rory told him. "My dad is pretty none existent."

"Lets move on to a happier topic? I know when your birthday is. Next week" Tristan told her.

"How do you know that?" Rory asked him stunned that he knew.

"Well it's hard to forget that party of yours" Tristan said smirking playfully.

Rory groaned. She knew exactly what he was talking about. That party had been the cause of one of the biggest fights she had with her grandmother.

"I wish I could forget that party. I had nothing to do with it and you really didn't help matters." Rory told him.

"I know and I am sorry." Tristan said sincerely.

"Yeah. Still. The good news is my grandfather already approved of you." Rory said smiling.

"Like he would ever not approve of someone you brought to meet him." Tristan said. Noticing the dark look on Rory's face he wanted to take it back.

"He didn't like the only guy I ever took to meet him. Dean. It was a disaster." Rory said.

"While I would like to make a comment on how much I now like your grandfather I will decline." Tristan said.

"Thanks. It shows maturity." Rory said. "So when is your birthday?"

"May 9th." Tristan told her, then asked "What are your plans for this years birthday?"

"Nothing really. I would have liked to go down to see my mom but I can't. My birthday falls on a day when I have my Saturday history class. Although I have no class on the Friday before. " Rory said.

"Well then we will just have to do something to celebrate." Tristan said, a plan already forming.

"Oh you don't have to do that Tristan." Rory said.

"I want to." Tristan said.

"Ok I won't make any plans then. So moving on, what's your favorite food?" Rory asked.

"Italian. What about you. And no coffee doesn't count as a food." Tristan said.

"Fine, I like all kinds of food." Rory said.

"Well I have seen how you eat, and since I think favorite food really won't come up that was a safe answer." Tristan said.

They went on discussing little things until they both decided to call it a night.

Next Morning

"Hey Tristan, what on your agenda today? That is until you have class this afternoon." Rory asked as she walked into the dining room where Tristan was eating toast and reading a book.

"Not much. I was just going to catch up on some reading. You on the other hand should get moving you have class in an 45 minutes." Tristan said.

"It is still kinda weird to me that we know each others schedules." Rory said.

"Nonsense. Its something you would know about your boyfriend or girlfriend. Besides we live together." Tristan said.

"Yeah I guess your right. So are you going to walk me to class Sweetie?" Rory asked giggling.

"Only if you want me to Hunny." Tristan said. He liked how normal it sounded.

"Okay just let me get my stuff and we can get going." Rory said.

Soon they were out the door and walking towards Rory's class. After a while Tristan reached out and took Rory's hand. She jumped a little at the gesture.

"You probably shouldn't do that." Tristan warned.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him.

"Jump when I take your hand. Its normal for people who are dating to do." Tristan told her.

"It's just going to take some getting use to I guess. Practice and all that." Rory said.

"I guess I can handle that." Tristan said. They had reached her class by now.

"I will see you later for dinner." Rory told him. "Are you going to study or are you going to be home at six like normal?"

"See you already have that whole where are you going to be worried thing down." Tristan said to her. "Yeah I will be home at six. See you then." He kissed her on the cheek and walked towards home before she could respond. He had plans to make.

The Apartment

When Tristan got back to the apartment he went straight to the phone. When he reached it he dialed a familiar number.

"Lorelai's Lush Ladies, Lorelai speaking. How can I help you? " Lorelai said as she answered her cell phone.

"I hope you actually look at the caller ID before you answer." Tristan said.

"Now where would be the fun in that. Besides I just made an alliteration!" Lorelai said happily.

"Yes you did. Well I do actually have a reason for calling." Tristan told her.

"Let me guess you just want to talk to me. Seeing what you're getting yourself into. I mean you know what they say look at the mother to see what the daughter will look like in 20 years. However in this case it is 16." Lorelai said.

"No. That's not why, however I have heard that saying. You don't look 16 years older then my dear Mary. This is about Rory's birthday." Tristan said laughing.

"Wow a sweet talker. So what about her birthday?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I know she wanted to spend it with you. However she has a Saturday class that weekend. She has no class the day before. It would suck for her to have to go to class on her birthday. I suggest I find someone to film the lecture for her. That way she can see it all happen. I will drive her down Friday and we will spend the weekend with you in Stars Hollow. That way you can see each other and get a dress for the benefit at the same time." Tristan explained his plan to her.

"She is going to love you for this. Heck I love you for this. It is a great idea." Lorelai told him.

"Well I could tell she really wanted to be able to see you. I thought she would prefer to go down there and get some of Luke's famous coffee. I want this to be a surprise though. I am going to drive, and stop at all the coffee shops I can find on google on a direct path to Stars Hollow. Don't tell her anything. Please don't tell your parents either. It would get back to my parents and I want it to be a pleasant birthday. I am going to tell her we are taking a drive for the day on Friday to get her down there." Tristan gave her more detail.

"I am so jealous! Coffee at all the coffee shops you can find! You are totally spoiling her." Lorelai exclaimed.

"So your in?" Tristan asked.

"Oh yeah I am in." Lorelai told him.

"Ok so see you Friday then. Oh and remember don't tell anyone. Luke is okay, but no one that will tell her. If you do then I will tell your mother you were begging me to ask her to reinstate Friday night dinners. " Tristan warned.

"How can you be so nice then turn so evil?" Lorelai asked awed.

"It's a gift. Okay so I will call you later with more details. Thanks for helping me Lorelai." Tristan said.

"No problem. I am happy to help. Bye Bible Boy." Lorelai said hanging up.

Tristan still had stuff to do. He needed to make sure that someone would tape the class for her. Luckily Kyle was in that class with her and consented, saying just that if he needed an equal favor at a later date that he could ask Tristan to do help him out. Tristan agreed. Phase one complete. Now he just had to do was look up the coffee shops. This was to throw Rory off the scent of his real plans, plus he knew that she would love it. So he set to work before he had to get to class himself.

That Nigh

Tristan was walking through the door to his apartment tired and hungry. The latter feeling intensified by the smell of food. Confused he called out to Rory who he knew to be home because her keys were in the bowl on the entry table where she kept them.

"Rory?" Tristan called.

"In here!" Rory shouted from the kitchen.

"Now what would you be doing in the kitchen and why do I smell food?" Tristan asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Well you smell food because I am making dinner." Rory said as if it was obvious this earned a chuckle from Tristan.

"You don't know how to cook." He said coming up behind her.

"Well I wanted to try so I am making pasta." Rory stated spinning around to face him.

Tristan's breathe caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was in simple sweats and a t shirt and wearing an apron but the domestic look of it made him think what it would be like to come home to her every night.

"Really?" Tristan asked leanig against the fridge.

"Yeah. You said that Italian was your favorite and you have done all the cooking. I wanted to do something nice. Besides I figured even I couldn't mess this up. I only added to the sauce and made a salad for you and some garlic bread." Rory said.

"You did all this for me? Is there any thing I can help you with?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah just taste this and tell me if it is up to snuff." Rory said as she scooped a little sauce out of the pot and blew on it to cool it down before holding it to his lips. Tristan shocked at the gesture slowly licked the spoon and let out a little moan.

"That is some of the best sauce I have ever had." He told her.

"Your kidding right?" Rory asked.

"No. It really is. I might just have to ask for your recipe." Tristan said.

"Well your not getting it." Rory said. "Anyway then dinner is done. I hope your hungry."

"Starving. Why don't you go sit down and I will bring you some food." Tristan said.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah you made dinner, which by the way I really appreciate, the least I can do is bring you some food. I just ask that we sit on the couch." Tristan said.

"Okay." Rory said and headed out to the living room.

They had a nice pleasant dinner. Tristan was still shocked that Rory could make sauce this good, but that however was less shocking then the fact that she cooked this dinner with him in mind. It gave him hope that maybe she could see his as more than just a friend.

A/N: What do you think? I know Rory cooking, but I really wanted to show that she cares about Tristan, and to give him some hope. Next Chapter is the Birthday. I will try to get it out soon. Hadley has it right now along with the next two chapters. As soon as I get them back I will update.


	7. The Birthday from Heaven

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine.

A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I know it's been a while. Anyway it's been a rough couple of months. Also from here on out I have had to write the story as I ran out of the already written part. But thanks to Jamie who was my beta for this as well. Now back to the action and the Birthday surprise.

The Birthday from Heaven.

The Apartment

Tristan and Rory woke up on the morning before Rory's birthday. Rory still had no idea what was in store for her. In fact she hadn't even packed for herself. Tristan had packed some stuff that she might like to have, taking into account her favorite clothes. The suitcases had been stashed in his car the night before. Now all that remained was getting Rory out of bed. Tristan showered giving Rory extra time to sleep. He then walked into her room and gently shook her awake.

"Hey, sleepy head it's time to wake up." Tristan said as Rory groggily rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"To early." Came a muffled protest, as Rory pulled the covers over her head.

"If you want your birthday present you have to get up." Tristan told her which got her to peek out from under the covers. "We are going somewhere so get ready and meet me in the living room."

"Fine." Rory responded, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes latter Rory was showered and dressed, ready to concur the day. She was a little curious as to what Tristan had planned, knowing only that they where going somewhere. That could mean anything. Rory headed into the living room where she smelled fresh coffee.

"You made coffee." Rory stated.

"Well, I knew that if I was going to wake you up this early I had to at least make coffee." Tristan told her handing her a coffee mug. "But drink fast we have quite a drive ahead of us."

"Really. So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Rory asked him, gulping down the coffee.

"No, it's a surprise." Tristan told her, but upon seeing her pout added, "All I will say is that it's a good thing you don't have class today."

"Fine be all cryptic. See if I care. This better be good." Rory told him; dissatisfied with the answer she was given. "I'm done so lets go."

"Fine, I am already." Tristan said walking to the door.

30 minutes later they were on the freeway, heading toward Stars Hollow. Tristan couldn't get Rory to stop asking him where they were going. Because of this he decided to stop for what would be the first of many coffee breaks.

"Why are we getting off the freeway? This is why it's a good thing I don't have class? We have only been gone like 25 minutes." Rory protested.

"This is just a stop along the way." Tristan told her as they pulled up to a coffee shop. This of course got a response form Rory.

"I take it all back. I love stopping, it's my best friend." She said as she bounced out of the car.

A couple hours and several coffee cups later the pair were enjoying the nice car ride. Rory in true Gilmore fashion was hyper and rambling, but Tristan didn't mind, in fact he found that to be one of her more endearing qualities. However it was nearing the state line for Conneticut and although he had taken a way that he was sure she wouldn't know he pulled off the road for the distraction that would insure that she had no idea where they were going.

"Are we stopping for coffee again?" Rory asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"No, actually we are here." Tristan said, getting out of the car and pulling out a picnic basket.

"Wow. All this for a picnic. Tristan you shouldn't have." Rory told him.

"It's no problem." Tristan said in response. Then noticing her look added, "Don't worry its inside, just to resemble the 'Great Outdoors' there are no bugs."

"That's so sweet. This is one of the best presents anyone had gotten me." Rory told him.

"Well I try. This isn't your present though. Before you say anything I wanted to. " Tristan explained.

Tristan knew that this would be enough to through her off track. The lunch went smoothly with small talk and a food fight that left them both in a fit of laughter. When it came time to pack up and get back in the car Tristan pulled out a blindfold.

"What is that for?" Rory asked him.

"It's for you. There is one more part of the surprise that needs to stay that way." Tristan said as he tied the blindfold over her eyes. This was an important part of the plan to keep it a secret. After he was done he helped her back into the car and drove off.

1 hour later

Rory was growing tired of not being able to see. She knew that Tristan was trying to make her birthday special but, still, she liked her sight.

"Are we almost there?" Rory whined causing Tristan to chuckle.

"Yeah we'll be there in about 5 minutes." Tristan told her as he took the turn off that would take them to Stars Hollow.

"Where is it that we are going to be?" She asked him hopefully.

"What would be the point of the blindfold if I told you that?" Tristan countered.

"I guess there really wouldn't be a need for it." Rory said pouting; she hated to be proven wrong.

"Don't worry, we are stopping, but don't take off your blind fold, I have to get you inside first." Tristan told her, knowing that she would have torn it off the second he told her they were there.

Tristan went around to Rory's side and opened up the door. He helped her out despite her grumbling and led her up a small set of stairs. This of course she had to respond to. Proving just how observant she really was.

"You know I like the amount of 5 steps to a building, my house has 5 steps leading up to it. I guess that's why it has always been comforting to me."

"Well its good to know." Tristan said, as he knocked on the door. He had already told Lorelai to be quite when opening the door; he wanted Rory all the way inside before she knew where she was. True to her word she was silent, but was smiling ear to ear. Rory was lead inside.

"You know this smells the same as my house does…" Rory commented as the blindfold was removed. She then screamed, " MOM!"

"Mini-me Happy Birthday!" Lorelai said as the two hugged.

"How did you plan this with out me knowing?" Rory asked her stunned she hadn't caught on.

"I didn't he did." Lorelai said pointing to Tristan.

"This was your idea?" Rory asked surprised beyond believe.

"Yeah, all of it. Down to every coffee house." Tristan told her.

"This means so much to me. Thank you so much." Rory said as she gave him a hug.

"No problem Mary. I hope you enjoy it. You deserve the weekend to relax anyway. " He told her.

"But we can only stay the day I have class tomorrow." She said sadly.

"I took care of that as well. I have some one taping it for you. I know how much you like hear the actual lecture." Tristan assured her.

"That was so great of you." Rory said.

"Okay enough of this mushy stuff. I want to see my baby. And so does Luke." Lorelai interrupted.

"But wait I don't have clothes to wear." Rory ever practical stated.

"I took care of that too." Tristan said. "With a little help from Lorelai."

"I really can't believe you guys planned all this behind my back." Rory stated.

"Well I hadn't seen you in forever and we needed to pick a dress anyway so when Bible Boy here suggested it, I couldn't say no." Lorelai said.

"I think that this is one of the best Birthday presents I have ever had." Rory said.

"Who said this was your present?" Tristan asked her.

"No, you I can't accept anything else, this is too much." Rory protested.

"If she doesn't want it can I have it?" Lorelai asked half jokingly.

"No, Lorelai, Rory will take it. I can't return it." Tristan told them.

"Fine but it better not be big." Rory said in defeat knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

"Come on we have to get going so little time and so much to do!" Lorelai said as she pulled Rory out of the house.


End file.
